fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KNVB
KNVB is a CBS affiliate that serves the Mankato, MN market. It broadcasts on Channel 10. Syndicated programming on KNVB includes: Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, Dr. Phil, and Inside Edition among others. Logos KNVB 1993 ID.png|KNVB logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KNVB ID 1994.png|KNVB logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KNVB.png|KNVB logo from 2001-2014 KNVB_2015.png|KNVB logo from 2014-2016 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The Texaco Report'' (1954-1960) *''The Mankato News'' (1960-1965) *''Newsroom'' (1965-1970) *''NewsWatch 10'' (1970-1975) *''NewsCenter 10'' (1975-1981) *''KNVB 10 News'' (1981-1986) *''Channel 10 News'' (1986-1992) *''News 10'' (1992-1997; 2016-present) *''NewsChannel 10'' (1997-2006) *''NBC 10 News'' (2006-2014) *''CBS 10 News'' (2015-2016) Station Slogans *''The Ones to Watch'' (1974-1976) *''The More News, News Team, The NewsCenter'' (1976-1981) *''Channel 10, Proud as a Peacock'' (1979-1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 10, Our Pride Is Showing'' (1981-1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Mankato's Number 1 News Team'' (1981-1990) *''We're Channel 10, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 10 There, Be There'' (1983-1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 10, Let's All Be There'' (1984-1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 10'' (1986-1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 10'' (1987-1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 10'' (1988-1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Mankato's 24-Hour News Team'' (1990-1993) *''Channel 10, The Place to Be!'' (1990-1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 10'' (1992-1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on Channel 10'' (1993-1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 10'' (1994-1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Year to Be on Channel 10'' (1995-1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Keeping You Connected'' (1993-1998) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1998-2004) *''Your Hometown News'' (2004-present) *''NBC 10, More Colorful'' (2009-2015, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Only CBS 10'' (2015-2016, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only News 10, Only CBS'' (2016-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff *Ryan Daniels - News Director *Michelle Flanders - anchor; weekday mornings "News 10 Sunrise" and "News 10 Midday" *Paul Britton - anchor; weekday mornings "News 10 Sunrise" and "News 10 Midday" *Janette Weems - anchor; weekend mornings "News 10 Sunrise Weekend" and "News 10 Midday Weekend" *Linda Marsh - anchor; weekend mornings "News 10 Sunrise Weekend" and "News 10 Midday Weekend" *Corinne Gonzales - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 6 and 10 *Jon Moreno - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 6 and 10 *Betsy McCarty - anchor; weekend evenings News 10 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Michael Wallace - meteorologist; weekday mornings "News 10 Sunrise" and "News 10 Midday" *Diane Marcum - meteorologist; weekend mornings "News 10 Sunrise Weekend" and "News 10 Midday Weekend" *Tyler Seale - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 5, 6 and 10 *Kevin Haskins - meteorologist; weekend evenings News 10 Sportsdesk Team *Scott Holcomb - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Doug True - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Danielle Worthington - general assignment reporter *Michael Harrell - general assignment reporter *Ashley Stevens - general assignment reporter *Kelly Sprouse - general assignment reporter *Isaac Prescott - general assignment reporter *Melissa Ruiz - general assignment reporter *Gary Miller - general assignment reporter *Hannah Hyland - general assignment reporter *Payton Reale - general assignment reporter *Amanda Waters - general assignment reporter Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Mankato Category:Minnesota Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Raycom Media